Sweet Resilience
by ReeseRaccoonLuv
Summary: A story of how everyone got together! MordecaiXRigby JeremyXChad MargaretXEileen BensonXPops and more!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Resilience: Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Im starting a new RS series and its fine, ill surely update on my others series! I promise! Anyways, this will be yaoi and yuri, but no lemons are going to be in this. If you don't like it, please just keep that to yourself. I dont need you coming here, reading that its yaoi and yuri, then flaming because you don't perfer it. I'd rather you leave. If you like yaoi and slight yuri, then you'll like this i promise!

Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves on an average looking day. It was Tuesday, sunny, no sign of any monsters coming anytime soon. Rigby dropped his rake, flailing to the ground and acting childish again.

"Mordecai, let's go play video games instead...please?" Rigby begged.

"No, dude. Benson will kill us for not finishing up our work. Especially when we haven't for two weeks straight. Just keep working and quit being lazy!"

Rigby was working fine for about three minutes until he started up again. He groaned and threw his rake at Mordecai, hitting him in the head. "Dude! What the hell, Rigby?" Mordecai threw the rake in another direction. Rigby didn't care. He distracted himself with his phone, playing music and violent games to get Mordecai's attention.

"Dude, come and play games with me! You love these games, man!" Mordecai ignored him. Rigby got up and took Mordecai's rake and threw it beside his.

Mordecai saw Benson coming. "Mordecai, Rigby, why aren't you working?! Mr. Meallard is supposed to be here in 10 minutes! GE BACK TO WORK, OR I'LL FIRE YOU!"

Mordecai's mouth dropped. "But Rigby-" He was interuppted by tires squealing, signaling Benson's departure. "Dude, why did you do that?!" Mordecai yelled at Rigby, him with a blank expression.

"I don't know why you're so ticked."

"It's because of _you, _Rigby!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"You always get me into trouble!"

"I do not!"

"**Yes**, you do!"

"If I do, then why do you always hang out with me?"

"...I don't know. But what I _do _know is that I'm gonna stop!"

"What? Mordecai..."

"No. I'm done. Goodbye Rigby."

Mordecai walked away, leaving his words to adjust in Rigby's mind. 'No. I'm done. Goodbye Rigby.' Those words cut into him like razor blades. He stayed in the park shed until it got dark.

He went up to his bedroom, moving slowly. He opened his door to him and Mordecai's shared room. Mordecai was sitting on his bed, looking through some old photos of him and Rigby. Each time he would look at one, he would look a little more angry. He put the pictures in a box, and pushed them under the bed.

They made eye contact and spoke no words. Mordecai glared. Rigby's expression was soft. He got the message and walked to his trampoline. He picked it up and scurried out of the room and down the stairs. Skips spotted him and helped him move it into the shed, seeing him struggle with it.

"What are you up to anyway?" Skips asked Rigby.

"Mordecai hates me." Those three words startled Skips.

"What happened?" Rigby was on the verge of tears at this point.

"He...he almost g-g-got fired b-because of me." He sat on his trampoline sobbing into his dirty clothes.

"But you guys almost always get fired." Skips was officially confused.

"I don't understand either! H-he hates m-me. He was my best friend!" He buried his face in his sweater.

*The Next Day*

Skips went up to Mordecai's room and quietly knocked on the door. No answer. "It's me, Skips." He figured he thought it was Rigby.

"Oh, come in!" Skips skipped in and walked over to Mordecai's bed. He looked at Mordecai who knew he knew about his fight with Rigby. He sighed.

After explaining the whole argument to Skips, Mordecai went down to the park shed where Rigby was. He slowly slid the door open and proceded into the dark shed.

What Mordecai saw was probably the saddest thing he had ever seen. Rigby was in the corner, eyes red and swollen from crying, rocking back and forth trying to stay warm. He was mumbling something incoherent. He still had tears stained on his cheeks and sweater. Mordecai stood there until he got the courage to walk over to Rigby.

"Rigby? Rigby, it's me Mordecai."

"Morde...cai?"

Yes, and I'm sorry for kicking you out over something so lame. Friends?"

"...Yes."

Rigby took hold of Mordecai's outstretched hand. He blushed when Mordecai didn't let it go. They walked back to the room and put Rigby's trampoline back in it's place. Rigby layed down. 'Can't fall asleep...' he thought.

"Rigby, you're welcome to sleep in my bed." Piped up Mordecai. Rigby scuttled over to his bed. He fell asleep before he touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Resilience Chapter 2

Rigby woke up and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 2:30 am. He felt something on his face. Cold, big, and he could feel hot breathes coming from it. It was Mordecai.

Rigby got up from the bed and walked downstairs. He turned on the TV and started watching a crime show. He loved being alone. The only thing better than that, was being with Mordecai.

He was nocturnal like a raccoon, so he stayed up until the sun rose. He heard Pops get up and come downstairs. "Rigby, my good man, why up before the sun?" Pops asked him, yawning.

"Oh, goodmorning, Pops. I was just down here clearing my mind about some problems." Rigby kept his gaze on the TV.

Pops furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Rigby. "Is it about that argument you had with Mordecai?" Rigby nodded. Pops was like a mind reader. He was clever, and even though naive at times, he could help in the smartest ways.

"Rigby, how do you feel about Mordecai?"

"He's my best friend."

"Yes, but what relationship status?"

"Uh...friends?"

"Rigby, are you sure?"

"He has Margaret."

"Are you jealous?"

"No! Why would I be jealous?!"

"Rigby..."

Pops hugged Rigby. Rigby wrapped his arms around Pops' neck and cried into his shoulder. How did Pops know? He always was very observant.

"Rigby you have to tell him."

"What?! What if he hates me? What if-"

"Rigby, enough with the 'what if' questions. This isn't a game. Tell him."

Rigby looked at Pops and nodded. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He burst threw the door and looked for Mordecai.

"Oh, hey Rigby! I have great news! Margaret asked if we wanted to go out! Eileen is coming to!"

Rigby stood there in the doorway, blank looking facial expression. "Sounds great." Rigby sulked back downstairs to Pops.

"So, how did it- Rigby?" Rigby's face was now covered in tears.

"He's going on a date with Margaret, and me with Eileen."

*That Night*

Rigby dressed up in a buttoned shirt, black skinny jeans. Same with Mordecai, but he had a sweatshirt on.

"Come on, man!" Mordecai held Rigby's hand, walking to the golf cart and driving off to the coffee shop with Rigby.

When they arrived, Margaret and Eileen were in blouses and skinny jeans. They were talking and laughing. Margaret looked up and walked over to Mordecai. She motioned for him to come to the back of the room with her.

"Mordecai, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Do you want me or Eileen to tell him?'

"Nah, I can. Do you think he'll like me back?"

"I assure you, Rigby likes you!"

"How did you tell Eileen that you liked her?"

"I just went out and said it. She said she's liked me too!"

Lucky! I hope he and I are like that."

Mordecai went back to Rigby and Eileen. Eileen was talking about how the earth is fascinating, and that scientists haven't even came close to discovering everything on it. Rigby sat there, eyes drooping closed.

"Hey, Rigby, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Mordecai felt like throwing up. This was the scariest thing he's ever had to do. Ever. He led Rigby back into the kitchen.

"I have to talk to you." He couldn't look at Rigby. Rigby eyed him.

"Yes Mordecai?" Mordecai was sweaty, hands shaking, eyes darting everywhere.

"I...I have abit...of a crush...on you."

Rigby looked up at Mordecai. "This isn't good!" Rigby sighed heavily. Mordecai's shoulders drooped.

"Sorry for liking you like that. Please don't hate me!" Rigby was getting confused.

"You're on a date with Margaret and I'm with Eileen...right?" Rigby was hoping he'd say no. Just his luck.

"No, they're on a date...with each other. And me and you...are supposed to be too."

Rigby saw Mordecai's head droop slightly. He grabbed his best friend's hand and squeezed it slighty. Mordecai looked at Rigby. He smiled at him and intertwined his fingers in Rigby's.

They walked to where Eileen and Margaret were talking. Eileen was blushing madly. She looked so innocent. Margaret looked...frisky. She was whispering things in Eileen's ear. Eileen was giggling slightly. When they saw Mordo and Rigs, they pushed apart, looking embarassed.

Mordecai laughed

"Don't stop because of us! We're leaving anyways."

"We are?" Rigby questioned.

"Yup. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Resilience Chapter 3

A/N: Warning this contains Benson and Pops cuteness. If you do not like the couple, either skip this chapter or request for me to do a special oneshot of your character that goes with this story. Thanks~

"Damn it's cold it's cold in here!" Rigby shivered. Mordecai tossed is blue jacket to Rigby.

"Here." Mordecai walked upstairs and layed down.

"Mordecai? What's wrong?" Rigby strattled Mordecai's hips. He rubbed his back.

"Nothing." His voice was monotone.

"No, what is it?" It wasn't like Mordecai to be a blank sheet of paper. Mordecai sighed.

"It's just...you didn't really answer if you wanted to be boyfriend and...boyfriend. You didn't really _say _anything." Mordecai buried his face in his pillow.

"Of course I wanna date you!" Rigby shouted. He covered his mouth out of fear of someone else hearing him. Mordecai, shocked, shoved Rigby off of him, then placed him in his lap. He for once, hugged him.

"Rigby...this isn't gonna be weird...is it?"

"Of course not...well maybe for a while."

"Then we'll get used to it?"

"Yes."

"Great."

*It was 11:05pm*

"Dude, we should get to bed. If we don't finish fixing that old car Benson'll kill us!"

"Okay."

They snuggled in bed. Rigby's head tucked under Mordecai's chin. They were content and happy. Soon, they were both silently snoring.

***Morning***

Rigby woke up and looked up at Mordecai. He had his eyes glued to Rigby.

"Hey, goodmorning, Mordecai."

"Goodmorning."

Mordecai kept staring at Rigby. His blue eyes meeting Rigby's dark brown ones.

"What?" Rigby asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Nothing. You just look...kinda cute when you're sleeping." Rigby's face went red out of embarrassment.

"O-oh, really?" Rigby has never heard Mordecai speak like that. He smiled to himself. He got out of bed and got dressed in a brown jacket and black jeans. Mordecai watching his every movement. Mordecai then spoke up.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice."

Mordecai got up and undressed. Rigby blushed and looked away. Mordecai chuckled and put on blue sweater and white jeans.

they walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. They spotted cereal and milk and made their breakfast. Benson walked in.

"Mordecai and Rigby. I need you two to...to...why are you holding hands?"

Rigby moved his hands away from Mordecai's. Benson looked at them with and awkward expression, then a confused one, then a surprised one.

"Are you two...gay?" Benson reeled his head in to whisper the last word.

"Yeah..." It took Rigby about 4 minutes to mutter that one word. Benson was taken back by what he just said. He thought they were gonna retort by saying 'Aw, sick!' or 'Dude, you must be crazy!' but they didn't. He thought this was just some joke, and thought they would come out and say 'Gotcha, dude!' or 'Benson, you're so gullible!' But once again, they didn't.

"Are you...with each other?"

"Y-yeah."

Benson nodded his head and smiled. He had of of those moments where he was remembering something that just made his mood brighter.

***Flashback***

Benson was sitting at his desk filling out paper work for Mr. Maellard. It was a normal Saturday. He heard a knock on the door and click signaling that the person was entering. He looked up and saw Pops smiling at him.

"Benson, my good man, have you seen my hat?"

Pops walked over to him and looked at him with puppy eyes. Benson smiled at Pops and looked through his cabinets. No hat. He opened his drawer.

"Sorry Pops, but I can't find-"

He tilted his head up and bumped foreheads with Pops. Benson, about to apologize, got interrupted by Pops' laughter. It was heartwarming. He smiled up at the older man. Blue eyes melting into violet eyes. Pops drooped his head and Benson lifted his. Their eyes closed and lips puckered, Pops stopped.

"Benson, I apologize. I cannot do this; it's too strange."

Pops ran out of the room. Benson sat there until he came back into reality. He got up and ran into Pops' room. Pops was sitting on his bed crying. Benson walked over to Pops and sat down beside him. He massaged his back and tried to soothe him. When Pops stopped crying, he looked at Benson.

"Why'd you run away?"

"I didn't want it to be a one time thing."

"It wouldn't have been a one time thing!"

"But...you don't like me like that, do you?"

"Yes, I...I do Pops."

Pops looked in astonishment at Benson's red face. He was so embarrassed, but he had to tell him. He leaned down to catch Pops' lips and gently pecked him. Pops blushed and took Benson's hand in his.

***End Flashback***

Benson came back into reality and looked over his surroundings. Mordecai and Rigby looking at him with worried expressions.

"Dude, why are you smiling?"

Benson sighed and started.

"I have no problem with you guys dating."

Rigby looked up. "You d-don't?"

"No. Don't you guys know? I have Pops."

Rigby and Mordecai gasped. "Woah!"

Benson laughed. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

They both shook their heads. "No! No! You guys look perfect together!"

"Yeah, I know."

A/N: I suck at cheesy love stories, sorry. And btw this took so long because I had a weird debate on whether it be BensonXPops or BensonXSkips. I'm sorry, but I like both. But I have a person for Skips now~ Yeah, I hope you liked this awfully short chappy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Resilience: Chapter 4

A/N: Hello kiddies! This chappy will contain Chad and Jeremy love. Get used to these two coming up once in a while. This chapter is kind of sad(?) so...yeah. This one has strong language in it, so watch out. Bye! (o´ω`o)ﾉ

Rigby and Mordecai woke up at the same time. It's been 6 months since they started dating. So many things they didn't know before they started dating. They told everyone that they were together. At first, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost would make jokes, but thought they were pranking them. When they realized they were serious, they stopped and accepted them.

They told Skips who accepted them immediantly, knowing how awkward it must already be. Then Skips revealed he liked someone too. Still haven't said who it was. Pops responded very positively. Accepting, and even congratulating them. Thomas also.

When Rigby and Mordecai got dressed, they rushed downstairs to meet Benson, Thomas, HFG, Margaret, Eileen, Skips, Muscle Man, Pops, and even Chad and Jeremy. They all went out to eat to discuss how their relationships were going.

"So, Rigby, are you and Mordecai going to commit?" Chad asked.

"I hope so. I love him so much!" Rigby squeezed Mordecai's hand.

"Chad, aren't you doing your daily hookup with about 20 different guys at once?" Jeremy asked Chad. He looked pissed. Like, more than Benson ever did. He had his arms crossed, one delicate eyebrow up, his frown deepening.

"Shut up! It's only Dave!" Chad yelled back.

Jeremy clenched his fists. "He's an asshole..." Chad shook his head and sighed. He sunk down in his chair.

Rigby cleared his throat. "How about we just order some food?" He tried brightening the mood, but things got worse.

"How come you didn't invite Dave here, Chad? He _is _your boyfriend, right?"

"We're just friends! He has a crush on me, and I kinda like him too. He asked me out, and I don't know what to say! Why are you acting so crazy today, Jeremy?" Jeremy sat in silence looking at the menu on the table. He didn't look up at Chad, so Chad got up and left. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be at our place."

Everyone was quiet at the long table. Everyone looked in different directions, clearly uncomfortable. Then, Eileen spoke up. "Go make up, Jeremy!" Everyone looked at her curiously. She giggled and continued. "You're jealous aren't you? Go get him before Dave-What's-His-Face does!"

Jeremy got up and walked out of the resturaunt.

***Chad***

Chad walked down the street with tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away. He felt his phone vibrate and opened it to see Dave's name. He didn't answer it. Voicemail. Then it vibrated again. He had a text from Dave.

'You're so hot, Chad! I love you, babe!'

He stood in shock. Dave has **never **said anything like that. They weren't even dating. He opened up the voicemail he sent him.

"Hey, hey, Chad, baby! Come over-r-r to my h-house and we an have some fun! Please? For me?"

Then he heard another voice. A girls. "Baby, who is that?"

"O-oh, just some -hiccup- desperate little faggot! He thinks we're dating! What a homo!"

She sighed. "You're drunk."

Chad felt more tears well up. He called him a faggot and a homo. He thinks he's desperate. He asked him out, but he wasn't even gay.

Chad ran to his and Jeremy's apartment and fumbled with the key. He slammed the door and ran to his room. He flopped on his bed and buried is face in his pillow. He let it all out. He sobbed for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only about ten minutes. He felt his phone vibrate again and looked at it. Jeremy.

***Jeremy***

Jeremy ran out of the resturaunt. He saw Chad stop and look at his phone. Tears were in his eyes. 'Poor baby...' Jeremy thought. A little while later, Chad stopped again and Jeremy heard a voice coming from Chad's phone. The man said a few words that caught his attention. Faggot, homo, laughing. What was going on?

Chad sprinted off without a second thought. He ran all the way to their apartment. He saw Chad fumble with the keys. He slammed the door. Jeremy quietly opened it and looked around. He didn't see Chad, but he heard sobs. Loud sobs. He stepped in his room. Chad was shaking violently on his bed. Jeremy didn't want to disturb him, so he waited until he was done. He texted him.

'Chad, don't cry. You don't need to waste your tears on a person who doesn't deserve them.'

Chad's breath hitched, making Jeremy chuckle.

***Normal***

Jeremy slowly walked up to Chad and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nuzzled his chin into Chad's shoulder.

"Tell me why your crying."

"He fake it all. He never like me. He even has a girlfriend and called me a faggot!"

So that douche bag wanted to make Chad feel bad about himself? Okay. But he should be expecting something in return.

"You just want to go to bed?"

"Y-yeah."

Jeremy cuddled with Chad. "You deserve better than that asshole, Chad. You need someone who's handsome, smart, loyal, caring, generous, sweet, reliable-"

"You? B-because...I like you. Alot."

"Then why didn't you ask me out?"

"You thought I was some kind of slut."

"I was...kind of jealous."

Chad giggled and closed his eyes. "I'm still a virgin, you know."

Jeremy turned scarlet, making Chad laugh even more. They cuddled up and went to bed.

A/N: Hello~ I'm really bad at love stories so bare with me (*´∀`*) I'm going to try to attempt a Creepypasta Fanfiction, so stick around for that. It won't be yaoi (ノД`)・゜・。 BUT it will be Creepypasta x reader because I've read alot of those on Quotev and they just seem fun to do!

Well, until next time. ByeBye! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ -RRL


End file.
